


Squornshellous Zeta

by stellar_dust



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-05
Updated: 2005-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_dust/pseuds/stellar_dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nariim holds on to one reminder of his time on Earth, with Samantha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squornshellous Zeta

The Tollan had long ago eliminated poverty. Still, a functioning economic system remained the hallmark of a prosperous, operable, and defensible interstellar society, and some citizens by necessity existed within a relatively lower-income niche. Others elected to live frugally; some few eschewed the use of technology for a myriad of reasons, ranging from personal to emotional, logical to silly.

Nariim fell into none of the above categories. His governmental position afforded him a personal line of credit; as a scientist, he understood and appreciated technology in all of its forms. And yet, he reflected to himself with a smile as the flustered supply chief consulted inventories so seldom needed that their mainframe had not even been unpacked and brought online in the two months since the journey from Tollan, he thought he might finally begin to understand the appeal.

That night, Nariim for the first time slid beneath the crisp "sheets" of his new primitive mattress (he supposed one could still call it a "mattress," though it lacked even the simplest motion-detecting biosensors), pre-warmed by Schrödinger's large hairy mass.

For the rest of his life, he slept contentedly snuggled in Samantha Carter's heart.


End file.
